Babies, Betrayal and the Mafia
by lionlovesthelamb17
Summary: Sequel to Life, Love and the Mafia. Bella and Edward are doing great. They have the ultimate life; love, kids, family. That is, until Bella finds out that Edward has betrayed her...in the worst way. What will she do? What will Edward do if she leaves?
1. Chapter 1

**Just over two years after the birth:**

I just can't take it anymore. I tried, I really did. We bough a new house – a new beginning, he said – and we didn't argue as much any more. It was going great, it really was. The kids were doing great; they were both healthy and developing nicely. Everything seemed to be a dream come true. But not everything lasts…

I'm waiting for Edward to come home. It's two o'clock in the morning. As time progressed, Edward started staying at the office longer and longer. A few times he hasn't even come home, often choosing to stay over-night at the office. Surprisingly, though, our sex life hasn't diminished. It's not quite what it used to be but it's not terrible. But that doesn't matter anymore. I want nothing to do with him now.

I looked up as I heard the front door opened and closed. I heard Edward walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. I stayed quiet and waited for him to realize I was there. He turned around and jumped in fright.

"Jesus, Bella. What the fuck are you trying to do? Why are you still up? Is something wrong with one of the babies?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, the babies are just fine," I answered quietly.

"What's wrong then, babe?"

"I can't take it anymore, Edward. I know what you were trying to hide. I'm surprised that I'm not screaming right now but that's just it – I don't have any more energy. You've taken all I have and what's left goes to the babies."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Edward asked in a cautious voice.

"Edward…I-I want a divorce," I whispered.

**(A/N: I almost stopped it right here but thought you guys might just kill me, haha)**

"Wh-What do you mean you want a divorce?" he questioned, taken off guard.

"I mean just that – I want a divorce. I'll leave the house with the kids. I'll get my own place with money I've saved and set aside for emergencies. You can see the kids every weekend if you want but I want main custody, I think I deserve that much."

"What the fuck do you think you're talking about? No one is getting a divorce here – especially since we haven't even talked about this!" he exclaimed.

"No, you know exactly why I'm doing this! I can't believe I've been in denial for so long! I could just _kill_ you, Edward! How can you do this to me? To the _kids_! How _dare_ you?" I said, my voice gaining volume as my anger rose.

"You're not leaving this house! We need to talk about this! Just what the fuck is going on?"

"You know what, you're right. I'm not leaving this house…_you_ are. You may have bought this house with your money, but what's yours is mine. I'm staying and _you're_ going to leave and go to a hotel, or _wherever_ you're most comfortable. _I_ furnished this house. _I_ clean it. _I_ deserve to stay. You can pack you're bags write now and find somewhere else to stay, because I'll be damned if I will stay in the same house as you for one minute longer!" I all but screamed.

"What the fuck? Why are you doing this?"

"Why? _Why_ you ask? I think you know _exactly _why. Don't play dumb. I'm sure as hell not going to play dumb anymore and turn a blind eye. You stay at work late, our sex life isn't what it should be. The kids never see you. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Bella, come on, babe. You're over-reacting. I'll cut down my hours some if you want but Bella, I've got to work. I can't just quit and hand down the job to someone right now. I don't know who to trust just yet!"

"It doesn't matter what you do anymore. I just want you out of my house within the next thirty minutes."

"Bella! I think I deserve to know why you're kicking me out! For fucks sake, give me a clue here!"

"Does the name Tanya mean anything to you?"

I know I was right in my conclusions when I saw his face pale and his eyes cloud with guilt.

**A/N:**

**Hope I got your interest! As for an update, I'm not sure when but hopefully I'll have a new chapter out every two weeks or so. I'll be updating my other story this weekend so be sure to check it out! Thanks for sticking with me for so long guys!**

**~Dee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I swear I was trying to update the story! For some reason it wouldn't let me update. School is almost done with after a few weeks and then I can update more regularly but I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait until then because I have to concentrate on school and finals. Again I'm sorry but I PROMISE to make it up to you! Thanks for sticking through this with me! Sorry it's so short, but something is better than nothing, right?**

Starting from a few months after the birth of the twins.

BPOV:

"It's your turn, babe," I groaned as I pressed my head harder into the pillow.

"No I did it last night. Besides, it's you're breasts they want," he mumbled.

"Get the fuck up and check on the kids, Edward. Besides those aren't hungry cries."

"Well when you say it like that…" he chuckled, getting out of bed.

I felt a kiss on my cheek before he hopped off to check on our twins. I smiled and snuggled into the warm spot he had just vacated. A few minutes later the crying died down and I heard Edward make his way back to bed.

"Oh, I see how it is. You just wanted me to leave so you could steal my spot. If you were cold you could have just snuggled closer to me," he said and I swear I heard the smirk in his voice.

"I prefer the bed to you."

"Oh really?" I felt the covers being ripped off me and I was assaulted by cold air.

"What the fuck?" I started but was silenced by Edward's lips.

"Shh, babe, we don't want to wake up the kids, now do we?" he whispered against my lips.

"Fuck you," I whispered back as I got carried away with the kiss.

"Yes, please," he said as his hands slipped down my body and back up while pulling off his t-shirt that served as my nightgown.

"Edward…" I moaned hesitantly. We hadn't had sex since before the kids were born and I was afraid it would be painful.

"Bella." Edward's lips drifted down my now naked body while his hands were groping my breasts. His tongue licked at my stomach before hovering over my pussy and attacking with said tongue.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise.

After he made me cum with his mouth, he crawled back up my body before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Wait, Edward –," I started.

"Bella, it'll be fine. I wont hurt you. The doctor said to wait a couple of months before sex and it's been five. I can't take it any longer, I'm going to explode."

His lips cut off anything else I would have said as he rubbed himself against me.

"Tell me you want it babe," he demanded as his lips moved to suck my neck.

I moaned and pushed my hips up to him. One of his hands moved from the bed to my hip to push me back down.

"Say it, Bella. I want you to tell me exactly what you want."

I moaned in frustration, "I want you to fuck me!"

He smirked and continued sucking on my neck as he pushed himself slowly inside of me. I was expecting a little pain but I guess since we had waited so long it wasn't so bad. It was a little tight, but I soon forgot the small discomfort as he pulled back out before pushing back in.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, babe." He told me as his pace began to increase.

Soon he was pounding into me hard and I was quickly approaching my release.

"Fuck yes, babe. I can feel how close you are. You wanna cum? You wanna come on my dick? Tell me how much you love my dick."

"Oh, God!" I yelled out. "I fucking love your cock! Fuck me hard, babe. I'm so close. I want you to cum in me!"

"Fuck!" he shouted as he began thrusting even faster.

"Oh, Edward!" I screamed as I came hard on him. He followed right after with a long groan and I felt him spill his cum into me.

He rolled off to the side so as not to crush me after a minute. We were both panting so hard, from both the exhaustion we felt after five months of no sex and the strength of our orgasms.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, Edward. And you're fuck-awesome dick."

He chuckled and placed his hand on my clit. "And I love your pussy."

We cuddled close together and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the A/N but I have a few important things to say:

I am NOT going on hiatus!

I will be finishing this story

I'm sorry it's taken me so long; I SWEAR I haven't forgotten about you guys! I started my summer job a week after I got out from school and I didn't know before hand but I work about 13 hours every weekday and even work some weekends. My life SUCKS right now. I have no free time whatsoever. I've been meaning to put this up but I've been too busy. I'll try to get some time to write the next chapter but I'm not sure when that will be; soon I hope!

Thank you all for being so patient with me, I know how you feel. I hate when authors take short breaks during a story. I'm so sorry, but I'm exhausted and when I have time I will write as many chapters as I can. For now, I hope you'll bear with me!

Thanks,

Dee


	4. Update coming SOON but PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update but this year has been ridiculously busy! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON, I am almost done with the chapter, but I did want to say this:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT!

And if you don't like something in it, then too bad. I'm not going to change it to what you prefer. This is MY story and it will stay that way. If you have a problem, then don't read it. I have a lot of people who read and review this story and they seem to like it just fine, thank you very much.

Here are some examples of reviews I have been given recently:

From "zoey":

they are moving way too fast,i think you should have done the back story in a series of flashbacks,it seems as though you are rushing it.

it is way too sappy,esp if edward is a mafia boss,not saying that he should be a jerk,but he kind of seems like a **.

the word butt,is not very sexy at all,just say **.

_And_:

the spontaneous bursts of italian are really annoying.

And from "NH":

NOT A FAN OF THE TWIN THING.

I'm sorry if this offends you, but I really don't care what you like or don't like. This is my story, and if you do like it, then thanks, I really appreciate it and all of the encouraging reviews. I really do appreciate all of you and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you…so thanks, lol.

But to those who don't like my story, or don't like certain things about my story: go read another story. Or write your own and make it how you like it. I'm tired of hearing that you think some aspects of my story are "dumb" or "not sexy." If you don't like my story, don't read it. I really don't care if I lose a reader because they don't like my story. I only really care about the people who do like my story, or give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I made the characters the way they were, and they will stay that way.

Sorry for making yet another A/N but I just had to vent this out. Thanks, and look for an update soon! Sorry for the wait!


	5. FINALLY CHAPTER 4!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life is such a train wreck right now. I'm in a little bit of debt and not working, which is adding to my depression/anxiety. Ugh, I'm trying not to annoy you guys with my life details (and I'm sure a lot of you don't read the a/n's anyway, but thats okay because I like having a place to write this all down.) I'm trying really hard to keep up but I can't make promises. I'll try to get something up at least every other week. I'm going to do my best to stick to that previous statement, but RL does get in the way a lot, so please have patience. **

**On another note, I appreciate that you guys read (and sometimes review) my stories. That being said, I don't care if there is something about what I do that bugs you and makes you want to stop reading. You're mean and rude reviews/pm's really aren't necessary. Haven't you ever heard the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?" Well now you have. Anyways, on with the chapter (sorry it's short, but its the best I can do for now b/c of RL).**

__**P.S. A BIG thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through this. I really appreciate it and look forward to your reviews! AND now both LLM and BBM are being translated into Spanish! :D**

"Bella, I'm home!" Edward yelled.

"Shh! I just put the kids down!" I whispered loudly as I descended the stairs.

"Sorry babe," he whispered back.

I walked to him and reached up to give him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"You call that a greeting?" he asked, smirking at me before leaning down to capture my lips with his in a passionate kiss. "Now that's what I call a kiss!" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes but laughed at his playful mood. "Looks like someone's in a good mood! What's the occasion?"

"I can't come home to my loving wife and beautiful children in a good mood?" he smiled.

"Well, these past couple weeks you've been stressed, coming home late…did you finally find a replacement for Mrs. Cope?"

"Not only _a_ replacement, the perfect replacement! Hiring this woman has saved me from future headaches and having to stay late almost every night! She has taken such a load off my back! She is a miracle! Now I can come home more often and make love to my beautiful wife!"

With that he picked me up off the ground and carried me right back up the stairs I had just walked down a few minutes ago. As we passed the nursery he stopped to peek his head in to check on the kids.

When we entered the master suite, he laid me gently down onto the bed and crawled over me. He kissed his way up toward my lips.

"Thank you for giving me two beautiful children, love. I don't know what I would do without you three. My life would be incomplete."

I smiled as I ran my fingers through his luscious hair, enjoying the feel of his lips caressing my ear. "You thank me each and every day, but I couldn't and wouldn't have had them without you. And I'd do it all over again."

"Really?" he smirked. "Again? Well we'd better get started on that then."

"Now wait a sec–"I started before Edward cut me off with his lips. When he pulled back for a breath, he smiled lovingly at me.

"I love you, Bella. Forever."

"And I love you, Edward. Always."

-BBM-

I slowly woke up, becoming increasingly aware of my surroundings. I noticed almost immediately that Edward was absent from our bed.

"Just once I'd like to wake up with my husband in bed with me," I mumbled.

I rolled over toward his side of the bed to smell his scent that still lingered, when I noticed a crinkling sound. I lifted my head and noticed a note.

_My beautiful wife,_

_ I'm sorry to have left without waking you but you were sleeping so peacefully (and snoring so loudly). I couldn't bear to wake you. I have set out a gown for you to wear this evening. You didn't think I had forgotten you're birthday, did you? I'll be arriving home to pick you up at 6:30 sharp. You'll also find a gift beside it. If you'd wear it, it would make me very happy. No complaining, it wasn't that expensive (for me at least). Until tonight, my dearest. Happy Birthday._

_Edward_

I smiled giddily and held the note close to my heart. I really liked this side of Edward. He could be very romantic if he tries.

I rolled back over toward my side and grabbed the phone on the nightstand. I quickly dialed Edward's work number and, grinning like a madwoman, held it up to my ear.

"_Hello?_"

I paused.

"Um…yes…is Edward there…?" I stuttered.

_Who the heck is this woman? _

When Edward said he'd found a "life-saving" secretary, I had assumed he meant one exactly like Mrs. Cope…meaning woman sounded young, beautiful, and very aware of it.

"_May I ask who is calling?"_

"Yes, this is Bella."

"_Bella who, exactly?"_ It almost sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Bella _Masen_. His _wife_." I don't think I like this woman very much.

"_Oh, _Bella. _Well, Edward is a little _preoccupied_ at the moment. I'm afraid you'll have to call back later, child._"

Okay I _definitely_ did not like this woman.

"If you could please transfer me to Edward, that would be greatly appreciated. I'll wait if I need to." It took all I had in me not to sound like a bitch.

"_Yes, well, like I said. He's a _indisposed_ at the moment. You'll have to call back later. He has _important_ things to…_do_."_

All right, _now_, she is really getting on my fucking nerves.

"_Well," _I said, copying her tone of voice. "What's more important than his wife?"

"_I suppose that's a matter of opinion, Bella,"_

"Its, _Mrs. Masen_. And I suppose that's all right. I'll just call his cell phone. Thank you _so much_ for your help."

"_But he–"_

I hung up before I could hear the rest. _Bitch_.

I quickly dialed Edward's cell phone. He picked up after a few rings.

"_Well, if it isn't my beautiful and amazing_–"

"I want her fired."

"_Um…sorry, love? Whom are we talking about?"_

"You're new secretary. She is very unprofessional."

"_Okay, and when did you meet her…?"_

"I just spoke with her on the phone. I told her I wanted to speak with you and she said you had _more important _things to do. I told her who I was and that, as you're wife, I should be more important. And _then_ she insinuated that…well…you know."

"_Um, sorry, love. I don't _know, _perhaps you could tell me._"

"Well she insinuated that, well, you were doing inappropriate things…with her."

"_Bella, darling, I think that maybe you heard wrong. Tanya is very professional. She would never do something like that. I wouldn't have hired her if I had any notion that she would do something like that. Besides, babe, you know I would never stray. After all we've been through? And the kids? Come on, have some trust in me, in our relationship."_

"I do trust you, Edward. It's just that, _she_ doesn't sound so trustworthy."

"_Bella, I promise, that if there is any sort of unprofessionalism on her part, she will be fired immediately._ _Now, to what do I owe this pleasure to? You don't usually call me at work."_

I hesitated. I'm not sure if I can let this go. But it _is_ my birthday and I refuse to let anything ruin it.

"I was just calling to thank my wonderful and thoughtful husband for the letter he left for me this morning."

"_Of course. And the dress? Do you like it?"_

I hopped out of bed and ran toward the closet. I saw the dress, hanging by the mirror.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful! I'm speechless!"

"_I'm sure _I'll _be the speechless one tonight when I see you in it."_

"Oh, Edward, thank y–"

"_Edward, darling, I need you to look at these files. They need you're immediate approval._"

I immediately tensed. It was _The_ _Bitch's_ voice.

"_Sorry, babe, I've go to go. I'll see you tonight, alright? Happy Birthday, beautiful."_

"Thank you, Edward," I smiled.

"_Oh, is that Bella? Is it her birthday? Will you tell her I wish her a happy birthday as well, darling?"_

_What the _fuck_ is with this "darling" crap?_ I thought.

"_Bella, love, Tanya wishes you a Happy Birthday."_

"Oh…well…thanks. Look, the kids just woke up so I've got to get them. I'll see you tonight?"

"_6:30 sharp."_

"Okay, then. I love you, Edward." I added quickly.

"_Always, love." _And then I heard the click of the phone

I don't think I'm going to like this new secretary…


	6. Chapter 6

Important A/N

I know you all probably hate me because I haven't updated like I said I would. Well I've been dealing with some family troubles and deaths so I just couldn't bring myself to write a story; I had to work on my own issues with life and faith. But I appreciate the reviews I've gotten from you all about wanting me to continue – its really helped me through a few tough times. And to the person who sent me this:

u ruined the whole book

i hate this story!

no need to update

you lost a lot of your readers with that stupid author's note!

GO TO HELL!

First this - You should be careful who you write notes like this too. I've been dealing with anxiety and depression (including thoughts of suicide). You could just push someone over the edge without even knowing it. Be careful what you say to people you know nothing about.

Second, that's the point of FanFiction IT HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOKS! It only allows people to write about ideas they have when they read books or see movies. I wanted to write my ideas down and share them with people and that's not a crime. You don't have to read or like my stories but at least have the decency to just click the 'close' button and forget about it – don't tell that person to go to hell, you immature child. To of you who bash on people just because you are hidden behind a computer screen – please GROW UP! You need to realize that your words can have a negative impact on someone's life.

Third, I will be taking down my stories in January. I want to work on them and make them better than what they are now. If you'd like to continue reading them, please follow me as an author so you will get the notification when it goes up.

Fourth, to those families of the victims who were killed in the elementary school in Newtown, CT, my thoughts and prayers go out to you. No child should die like that. They had their whole lives ahead of them and they were ripped away with the pull of a trigger.


End file.
